


Coffee (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for my favorite RayK Dief scene. Ray asks Dief if he wants a coffee in Easy Money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee (fanart)




End file.
